Watergleam
by Soraesteed
Summary: This story is about a boy named Zack Clark who is stuck in a world called Sylvarant. Zack travels the world in search of a way back to his home world, the Realm of Light. Zack's seemingly easy search turns into a journey to save an entire world.


**Watergleam**

**Introduction**

A vessel for the Ruby Dragon has been lost from the Realm of Light. A whole year has passed since Zack Clark disappeared from the Realm of Light. Due to the strange vortex that suddenly appeared after the fight with Blaze Emblem, Zack was sucked into the vortex only to find himself in a strange field in the middle of nowhere. Now, Zack tries to find his way through the unknown realm of Sylvarant in search for a way back to the Realm of Light. Through his search, Zack will realize what it means to really save the world. But, can he make it back home or will he have to start a new life on Sylvarant?

Zack Clark is a nineteen year old boy who was taken away from his home and loved ones against his will. Not only was he taken from his home, but he's also lost the ability to use the powers of the Ruby Dragon and Bloodfang when he went through the vortex. Traveling through Sylvarant, Zack hides who he is and where he's from. Zack's journey to find a way home has been digging up very little results. Will Zack find a way home or will he lose hope and give up?

**1**

**Chapter 1**

**A long warrior in a strange world**

** A **boy was in a pub, leaning back in a chair. A man came up to the boy and said "Zack, I've come back from the Triet Ruins. The search turned up with little or no results. There was a warp gate, but only the Chosen and their group can enter it." Zack looked up at the man and said "Alright, take a break Zeke. You deserve it." Zeke nodded and left the pub. Zack sighed and said "Another ruin down...it seems that if I want to go further, I have to join the Chosen's party. Tch, good luck finding the Chosen." Just then, he heard commotion outside. He stood up, strapped a sword on his waist and another on his back and walked out of the pub into a town surrounded by a desert. As he stepped out into the open, he saw soldiers getting ready to hang a girl around Zack's age. Zeke went up to Zack and asked "Do you want to do the honors this time?" Zack shrugged and walked into the crowd. He picked up an axe as the soldiers grabbed a lever. Just as they were going to hang the young girl, Zack threw the axe, cutting the rope and releasing the girl. The soldiers turned around and shouted "Who did that!?" Zack came out of the crowd. A heavy soldier looked at him and shouted "It's Zack!" "You've interfered with us for the last time!" another soldier yelled. "Desians like you are no match for me, but you're welcome to try. In case you forgot, this town is under my jurisdiction. What happens here is my business, not the the Desians. I carry out the matters that require consequences...you Desians are just invading my territory and that means I have the authority to kill you. Are we clear? Zack asked calmly. "Tch, one of these days Zack..." the heavy soldier said. The soldiers soon left the town as Zack took the rope off the girl's neck. The girl was coughing as Zack asked "Kris, are you okay?" Kris nodded her head and answered "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." "No problem. The Desians won't be back for a while" Zack said. He helped Kris on her feet and walked her through the crowd and into the inn next to the pub. He walked up to the innkeeper and requested a room. After the arrangements were done, Zack walked into one of the rooms an sat Kris on a bed. Zack stood by the door as he said "Get some rest. I'll be in the pub if you need me." He left the inn and walked into the pub, doing his usual thing.

The next day, hell broke loose. The entire town was stuck in buildings and tents due to a terrible sandstorm. Kris and Zeke were in the inn while Zack and a few others townsfolk were in the pub. Zack was leaning against a wall as a bartender said "Man, this is the worst sandstorm we've had this year." Zack nodded and said "You can imagine the cleaning we have to do when this is over with." The people in the pub all agreed as a man approached Zack and said "Hey Zack, tell us something. Your clothing....it's unique, so it's not from this place. Where did you get them and where did you come from?" Zack looked around said "I got these from...the continent to the southeast. As for where I came from...let's just say in a very distant land. I would tell you more, but those are private." The man nodded and walked to the counter. Zack looked out the window and said to himself "Nagisa...I hope you're holding out okay." As he said that, he had a flashback of him telling Nagisa "Nagisa, you won't lose me. I promise that I'll come back. Just wait for me okay?" As he flashback ended, Kris came up to Zack and asked "Hello? Are you awake in there?" Zack shook his head and asked "Huh? Kris? So, I take it that the storm's over?" Kris nodded and asked "Yeah. Although you kept saying Nagisa...your girlfriend perhaps?" Zack nodded. "Where is she?" Kris asked. "She's...very far from here. Over the year, I've been trying to find my way back...but I've had no luck" Zack said. Kris turned around and said "You will. When two lovers get separated, they'll find each other again. You just have to hope." She walked out of the pub as Zack thought "Hope...is there enough to get me back to the Realm of Light?" Zack sighed and left the pub to help the townsfolk clean up the town from the sandstorm.

**2**

**Chapter 2**

**The long warrior's journey**

** T**he blazing, desert sun scorched the entire town with it's unbearable heat. Zack was hanging out at the pub when the bartender walked up to him and asked "Zack, can I talk to you privately?" Zack nodded as he said "Sure." They went into a room behind the counter of the pub and closed the door. Zack sat down in one of the chairs and asked "So, what did you want to talk about?" The bartender turned around and said "I know that you're not from here. You came from the Realm of Light." With a surprised look, Zack asked "H-How did you know?" "Your clothing...I'm from the Realm of Light, but I was trapped here. Only those clothes can be found in the Realm of Light. Now, let me ask this: why are you here?" the bartender asked. Zack sighed and said "I didn't come here because I wanted to...I was fighting someone from an evil movement called Organization XIII. After the fight was over, some strange vortex appeared and sucked me into it...that's how I got here." The bartender sat at a desk and said "Tell me what happened after you arrived here in Sylvarant." "Okay, here's what happened..." Zack said as he started to explain the year long journey.

Zack was walking across an unknown plain, badly hurt with his clothing torn apart and a bleeding forehead, neck and arms. "Damn that Blaze...if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this place..." Zack said. Eventually, he came up to a small mine-like town. As he limped into the town, he heard one of the townspeople shout "We need a doctor! We have a wounded traveler!" Zack collapsed as he walked through the gates. The townspeople picked Zack up and carried him to the inn as he passed out. Zack woke up a few hours later and found himself in a bed with a young nurse treating his wounds.. The young girl looked at him and said "Ah, you're awake." "Ugh...where am I?" Zack asked, still in pain. "You're in Asgard. You came into the town badly hurt, but I patched you up" the nurse said. "Thanks...but what about the pay? I don't have money" Zack said. The nurse shook her head and said "Don't worry about it. Given your condition, it's free." As they talked, a young girl came into the room and said "Hi." Zack looked at her and asked "Who are you?" The nurse walked to the girl and said "This is the person who saved you when you collapsed." The girl bowed and said "Hi. My name is Kris Weiss." Zack slowly sat up and said "I'm Zack Clark." The nurse left the room as Zack stood up. "You must have been fighting a strong monster to be that badly hurt. Are you sure that you should be moving?" Kris asked. Zack nodded and said "I'm fine. I have to figure out where I am..." Kris tilted her head and asked "You're in Sylvarant of course...did you take a good blow in the head or something?" "Sylvarant huh? Come to think of it, Xion told me about this place...."Zack said to himself. "Hm? Did you say something?" Kris asked. Zack shook his head and walked out of the door as he said "I'm going to look around town." Zack left the inn and spent the next two hours talking to the entire town.

The sun started to set when Zack entered the pub. He approached the bartender and asked "Is this where I can find answers to my questions?" "We don't have a lot of answers, but we can try. What do you need" the bartender asked. "I need to know this: have there been strange events happening lately?" Zack asked. "Everything here has been normal, but things on the continent to the west has been in a stir. You should try asking the people of Triet on the continent to the west. To get there, head south from here till you reach the Port City of Palmacosta. They will put you on a ship to get to the continent" the bartender said. "Okay thanks" Zack said. He started towards the door when the bartender said "Hold on. You can't go without a weapon. There are monsters along the path. Go to the weapon shop up the hill and mention my name. The owner will set you up." Zack nodded and left the pub. He walked up to the weapon shop. He went up to the counter and said "Um, the bartender sent me here to arm myself." "Ah, so you're that wounded traveler that collapsed at the gate. I already heard from the bartender and pulled out our best weapons and armor we have in stock. Take a look and take what you want. The bartender already paid for this, so don't worry about the money" the shop owner said. Zack picked up a sword almost half the size of him and slipped it onto his back. He then picked up black and red armor and

**3**

got into them and picked up another sword and attached it to his waist. "Yeah...this feels about right." Zack said. The shop owner took the remaining things and set them aside. "You know where you're going?" the shop owner asked. Zack turned around and said "Yeah...thanks for your help." He walked down the hill and approached the gate. He saw the elder standing in his way. He stopped in front of him as the elder said "Good luck on your journey. Feel free to come back anytime you want." Zack bowed and said "Thank you." He walked past the elder and left Asgard. A few hours after leaving. He came across a checkpoint. As he walked past it, soldiers glared at him. He was soon stopped when he heard someone shouting "Zack! Hold up!" He stopped, turned around and saw Kris following him. "Kris? What are you doing here?" he asked. She stopped in front of him, out of breath as she said "The road to...Triet is dangerous...I heard from the bartender...you're going to need someone who can heal you when you get hurt..." Zack shrugged and said "Well, you came this far and I can't send you back alone..." Zack went silent. Then, he said "The road will be long and dangerous...are you still willing to come?" Kris nodded as she said "Yeah." Zack nodded slowly as three soldiers approached them and shouted "You three, stop right there!" "Uh-oh" Kris said. "Who are they?" Zack asked. "Desians...they capture humans and bring them to a compound called human ranch. They treat them like cattle..." Kris said. The soldiers stopped as a heavy soldier said "People past that border are not allowed to pass without a ticket. Go back and don't come back without one." Zack shook his head and said "Sorry, but no. I don't exactly know who are you, but I'm on a mission and I'm not letting anyone get in my way." The soldiers took out their swords and said "This is your last warning: go back." Zack drew his sword from his waist and said "I'm not going to repeat myself. Back off." "Arrest them!" the soldier shouted. The soldiers ran up to them with swords held high. Zack closed his eyes and said "Such a weak defense." In a blink of an eye, Zack slashed the soldiers. He put his sword away as two of the three soldiers feel to the ground as blood erupted from their waists. Zack looked at the heavy soldier and said "You're next." "Tch, you'll pay for this!" the soldier shouted as he ran away. Kris looked at Zack with an amazed look on her face. "Whoa...you took them down without a sweat..." Kris said. "That's just me. I won't allow these soldiers to get in my way" Zack said. "No mercy huh?" Kris asked. Zack walked down the path of the checkpoint as he said "Let's get a move on. I don't want reinforcements getting in my way." Kris nodded and followed him down the path

Eventually, they came up to the port town of Palmacosta. They entered the town as Zack asked "Now, where can we go buy a ticked?" "We have to speak to the ship captain at the dock to get on the ship" Kris said. "Okay...seems easy enough" Zack said. They walked down to the docks and approached a man with red clothing and a black hat. "We like to get on the ship please" Zack said. "To board, it's 2,000 gald per person" the captain said. Kris held out 4,000 gald and gave the money to the captain. "Okay, we'll leave in just a few minutes so go ahead and get on" the captain said. They boarded the ship as Kris said "We just made it..." Zack nodded and said "Let's try having fewer close calls." A few minutes later, the ship moved away from the docks and left to the open sea. Zack was on the deck as he looked out into the ocean. Kris came from behind Zack and said "You sure enjoy being out in the ocean." Zack was silent. "Zack, where are you from and why are you going to Triet?" Kris asked. "I don't have a home, so I can't tell you where I'm from. I'm going to Triet for my own personal reasons...I need answers." Zack said. "you don't have a home? What about parents or friends?" Kris asked. Zack shook his head and said "My mom died in childbirth and my dad was shot and burned. I have a little sister and a few friends, but I got separated from them." "I get it. You're trying to find a way back, so you're going to Triet to get your answers" Kris said. "Exactly" Zack said. Zack continued to stare out into the ocean, waiting till they hit land.

A few hours passed when they finally landed on the outskirts of a desert. Zack stepped onto the blazing sand as Kris said "Triet is a few miles from here. Bad thing is that it's in the heard of the desert and we have to cross on foot." Zack started to walk into the giant dust bowl as he said "Let's go before we become too dehydrated." Kris trailed Zack as they walked towards Triet. Soon, they saw a town. "There it is" Kris said. "Not much further now...let's go so I can get out of this sandbox" Zack said. They walked into the gates of Triet when they were welcomed by townsfolk. "Welcome to Triet, the heart of a cat's 20 mile long litter box!" the townsfolk said. Zack walked past them and entered the pub. He approached the bartender and said "The name is Zack. I

**4**

heard from the bartender in Asgard that things are causing a stir around these parts." "Yes, the ruins throughout the world have become aggressive, we've been having problems with the Desians, Iselia and the Iselia Human Ranch" the bartender said. "How many ruins are around here?" Zack asked. "Only one: the Triet Ruins. The rest of them are spread out through the entire world. We've also been getting reports of a strange vortex appearing in random places" the bartender said. "A vortex...perfect, now I can---" Zack said. Just then, they heard yelling and screaming outside. Zack left the pub and saw Kris being taken away by Desians. Zack ran up towards the soldiers, drew his sword from his waist and sliced the top parts of their helmets off their heads. The soldiers stopped and turned around as they asked "What was that?" They saw Zack and shouted "You! How dare you attack a Desian!" Zack glared at them and said "Let her go." The soldiers dropped her and pointed their swords at Zack. He sighed and said "Bad choice." He swung his sword at the soldier's swords as they were sliced in half. The soldiers backed away slowly. Zack took a step forward and the soldiers ran away. "Hmph...what a bunch of weaklings." Zack said as he put his sword away. Then, the crowd started to clap their hands. Just then, a guy with a sword on his waist approached Zack and said "You're an amazing warrior. My name is Zeke Stinsin. I'm the leader of the warrior guild of Triet. I want to bring you in as second-in-command." "A warrior guild huh? I''m going to be here for a while so, I'll join your guild." Zack said. "Great! Our hangout is the pub so, you're welcome there anytime you want!" Zeke said with excitement. Zeke disappeared into the crowd as Zack asked Kris "We'll be here for a while. You sure you still want to be on this journey with me? She nodded and said "I'm sure. We came this far already." Zack nodded and walked into the pub. Kris walked into the inn to rest from the journey.

Zack came to an end to his year long journey when the bartender said "So, after you joined the warrior guild, you used their assets to find a way back to the Realm of Light." Zack nodded and said "Yes. If I didn't meet Kris in Asgard and Zeke after I chased off the Desians, I wouldn't have gotten this far." "Interesting..." the bartender said. Zack stood up and looked out the window. The bartender looked at Zack and said "There maybe someone who can help you. Go north from here and you'll come to a village called Iselia. Talk to the mayor and explain everything. However, avoid the human ranch at all times." Zack nodded and said "Got it." Just then, Zeke came into the room and shouted "We have an urgent mission!" Zack turned around as Zeke shouted "The elder in Iselia has requested your help Zack! She wants you up there as soon as possible!" "Okay, watch over Kris. I'll be back" Zack said. He walked out of the pub, got on a hoverboard and left Triet.

**5**

**Chapter 3**

**Rescue efforts in the human ranch**

After traveling for two hours on his hoverboard, Zack finally made it to the village, Iselia. Zack stopped at the gate, got off the hoverboard and put it on his back. The villagers were giving him an ugly look. He walked through the village till he got to the biggest house in Iselia. Zack examined the house and said "Hm...due to the foundation, this must be the elders house." He walked up to the porch and knocked on the door three times. Just then, he heard someone inside say "Come in." Zack opened the door and walked inside the house. As he entered the house, he saw two old people sitting at a table. The old lady stood up and said "Ah, you must be the famous Zack Clark. I'm Phadira." "Nice to meet you. Are you the elder?" Zack asked. Phadira shook her head and said "No, I made that up to get you to come here." Zack shrugged and asked "Well, it worked. What's the big problem?" "I called you down specifically because I've heard of your encounters with the Desians. Three people by the names of Lloyd, Colette and Genis have taken to the human ranch on the cliff a little ways from here. I want you to go rescue them. I couldn't send others because Colette is the Chose and Lloyd is part of her group along with Genis. Will you go and rescue them?" Phadira asked. "The Chosen huh? Sure, I'll do it" Zack said. "Great. You only have a matter of time to get them out before bad things happen" Phadira said. Zack nodded and said "Got it." Zack headed to the door when Phadira warned "Do not touch the spheres if you care about your life." Zack nodded and left the house. He walked back towards the gate and left Iselia.

As Zack hiked the forest, he saw a large prison-like structure. Zack hid inside some bushes in front of the structure. "So, this is the human ranch" Zack said. He looked inside the compound through wires that chained the iron pillars together. He saw Desians forcing those who were captured to push large blocks of steel throughout the compound. "By the gods...it really is a slave hut" Zack said. He looked around and saw a cliff that he could climb. He walked towards the cliff and climbed to the highest ledge. He waited till there were no soldiers in sight and jumped off the ledge and landed on a steel building. As he landed on the building, soldiers came out of it and asked "What was that?" Zack hid himself on the roof as the three soldiers looked up onto the roof. "Ah, must be the cliff...boulders have been hitting this thing for a while" one of the soldiers said. They went back into the building as Zack came out of hiding. "Whew, close one. It would be best if I don't get spotted. I don't want to alert the entire compound" Zack said. He jumped down from the building and saw a Desian uniform in the trash. He took it out and said "It stinks, but it'll have o do." He slipped the uniform on and walked into the compound. As he ventured further into it, Zack asked himself "Man! How can Desians wear this get-up?" Just then, he was stopped by two Desian soldiers. "Hey you, we need help in prison block B. We are to transport the Chosen's group to the execution grounds" one of the soldiers said. "Yes sir" Zack said. He followed the two soldiers to the prison block where the Chosen was being held. They walked into the prison block as one of the soldiers said "I'll grab the Genis boy and you'll grab that Lloyd kid." "So, that leaves the Chosen to me" Zack said. The soldiers went to the different levels of the prison block as Zack looked at the cell data. He found where Colette was being held and approached the cell. He opened it up and walked up to Colette. "No! Get away!" Colette shouted. "It's time to go" Zack said. He grabbed her arm and started out of the cell. Colette tried to struggle to get free when Zack took off his helmet and said "I'm not a Desian. I'm Zack Clark from Triet. Phadira asked me to come rescue you." Colette looked at him and said "Wow, so you're Zack!" Zack put the helmet back on and said "Play along and I'll get you out along with your friends. Colette nodded and continued to pretend struggling.. Zack escorted Colette back to where the soldiers were waiting. He saw that they had Lloyd and Genis cuffed up. "I've got the Chosen" Zack said. "Good work. Let's get these three to the execution grounds. You can have the honor to execute the Chosen" one of the soldiers said. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll---" Lloyd said. Just then, the lights throughout the compound turned off. All they could see was darkness. Just then, Colette heard bodies thud on the ground. When the emergency lights turned on, Colette saw the two soldiers out cold on the ground. "What the heck was that?" Lloyd asked. Genis turned around and looked at Zack as Lloyd asked him "Just who are you?" Zack took off the Desian uniform and said "Zack Clark. Phadira sent me to come save you." Zack dragged the bodies into a cell and closed it as Genis asked "Zack Clark?" The number one

**6**

enemy of the Desians?" "Yeah. I was requested for help, so that's why I'm here" Zack said. Zack walked up to the door and said "Find your stuff. From here on, we have to fight through the ranch instead of sneaking around." Colette and the others looked in the storage room and eventually found their stuff. They approached Zack as he asked "Are you guys ready?" Lloyd nodded and said "Yes." Zack opened the door and said "Let's get out of here." Zack ran out of the prison block with Lloyd, Genis and Colette following from behind.

**7**

**Chapter 4**

**Sword brawl within the human ranch**

Zack continued to look for a way to escape the ranch while trying to avoid conflict as much as possible. As they were running down the hall, a siren blared. "Uh-oh. The prison break siren. They know we're loose" Colette said. "That may be true, but they don't know who let you out" Zack said. Just then, metal doors started to seal the exits all around the compound. "Well, this is just great! They're sealing all the escape routes!" Genis shouted. "So it seems. We better deactivate the security system before it's too late" Zack said. They stopped in front of a steel door as Lloyd shouted "Are you crazy!? The deactivation switch is in the control room!" Zack drew his sword as he said "I realize that. Stand back." He swung his sword, sliced the door and kicked the door down. Zack slowly entered the room and said "Here's your control room." Just then, he heard someone say "Welcome to the human ranch Zack. Your meddling is going to end here." Zack turned around and saw a man with spiky, brown hair as he said "It's you...Botta!" Botta chuckled as a sword appeared in his hand.

As tensions grew within the human ranch, Zeke and Kris were in Iselia, looking for Zack. They approached Phadira's house and knocked on the door. They door opened and they walked inside. Phadira saw them and asked "Who are you?" Zeke bowed and said "Sorry to barge in like this ma'am. My name is Zeke Stinsin and this is Kris Weiss. We're friends of Zack." "Ah, welcome. I'm sorry, but Zack isn't here. He's out on a mission" Phadira said. "Where is he?" Zeke asked. "He's at the human ranch. I asked him to go rescue the Chosen and her friends" Phadira said. "What!? You sent him to Iselia's human ranch!?" Zeke shouted. Kris slammed her hands on the table and asked "Why didn't you sent help!?" With a calm voice, Phadira said "I didn't send help because we know he won't fail." "It's not failure I'm worried about! There's someone in that ranch that can subdue him!" Zeke shouted. Before anyone could say anything else, Zeke bolted out of the house. "Zeke!" Kris yelled and chased him. She caught up to Zeke as he shouted "Botta is there! He's stronger than Zack no matter how hard he fights! Zack will get himself captured if we don't get him out of there!" They rushed out of Iselia and rushed towards the human ranch without stopping.

As Zeke and Kris rushed towards the human ranch, Zack and Botta were in the middle of a sword brawl. They slammed their swords against each other. Botta chuckled and said "You've grown a bit stronger since the last time I saw you." Zack pushed Botta back slowly as he said "So have you...it's been a long time since I've had a fight like this." Just then, Zack took the sword off his back and brought it down over Botta. Botta blocked it by using another sword to stop the attack. Zack continued to push down on the swords as he said "You can't keep these swords at bay! The pressure will eventually snap the blades." Botta pushed Zack back, making him fly off his feet. He soon came back with a counter as he said "Your defense is wide open!" He swung the swords towards Zack's side. Just before they touched his side, Zack jumped over the swords, stepped on them and drove them into the ground. Lloyd, Colette and Genis were fighting off Desian soldiers to prevent them to interrupt Zack's fight. Zack drove one sword straight through both of Botta's sword, drove his other sword into the ground and did an uppercut, slicing up Botta's chest. "Ugh!" Botta groaned as he jumped back. Botta's swords remained skewed against the ground as he fell to his knees. "Agh...you're better than I thought...however, a small scratch won't take me down" Botta said. Just then, a man with blue hair appeared. "That is enough" the man said. Zack picked up one of his swords from the ground and asked "Do you want to fight as well?" The man shook his head as a blue barrier appeared around Zack and the others. "A warp gate...is it wise to let your enemy go?" Zack asked. "I could care less. We'll meet again" the man said. Zack and the others were warped out of the human ranch. Botta stood up and said "Zack is strong and he doesn't even have an ExSphere." The man nodded and said "Yes...Zack is an interesting being. To fight someone of your status and overcome you with an ExSphere...I want a thorough background check on him. Report anything you find out. We already have the Cruxis on our backs as well as the Chosen...we can't afford to have someone like Zack get in the way." "Yes my lord" Botta said. He

**8**

started towards the door when the man said "Also, look up the term 'Dragovian'...I have a feeling that it'll help your search." Botta nodded and left. The man chuckled a bit and said "Zack Clark...your little secret isn't as hidden as you think." Eventually, the man disappeared.

**9**

**Chapter 5**

**Another worldwide journey, another problem**

Zack, Colette, Lloyd and Genis were warped to the outskirts of the human ranch. Lloyd looked around as he said "We're in the outskirts of the human ranch..." Just then, Zeke and Kris approached Zack as Zeke asked "Zack, are you alright?" Zack nodded and said "I'm find. You know I could of handled this myself." "So, you didn't run into trouble?" Kris asked. Zack shrugged and said "Besides nearly overthrowing Botta, not really. Their security sucks." "Wow, you nearly took down Botta...you've grown stronger" Kris said. Genis looked at Zack as Colette asked "Who are you?" "This is Zeke Stinsin and Kris Weiss. They're friends of mine" Zack said. "We better report to Iselia. It seems you found the Chosen and her friends" Kris said. Zack nodded and walked down the cliff and headed back towards Iselia.

Eventually, they walked through the gates of Iselia. They walked towards Phadira's house and walked inside. As Zack entered the house, he said "I'm back. I've brought the Chosen with me." As he said that, he saw a man with red hair, a sword strapped to his waist in purple-ish clothing. Colette, Lloyd and Genis walked around Zack as Phadira said "As, welcome back!" They walked to Phadira as the man approached Zack and said "So, you're the one that infiltrated the human ranch. You must be stronger than I thought." Zack stared at the man and asked "I don't need to be told that. Who are you?" "My apologizes. The name is Kratos" the man said. "Kratos...I'll remember that" Zack said. He turned around and walked towards the inn. He spent a few hours inside the inn. During the night, Zack went outside when he saw Colette standing by the river. He approached her and asked "What are you doing out so late?" She turned around and said "...Just looking at the stars." He sat on the edge of the river and said "I know what's going to happen when you become an angel due to the world regeneration." "Oh" Colette said. "Well, I wish you luck on your journey. Tomorrow morning, I'm heading back to Triet" Zack said. "Do you mind if you join me on my journey?" Colette asked. Zack looked at her and asked "Huh? Why me?" "Well, you're really strong and I would like it if you would join me" Colette said. Zack thought for a minute and said "Sure, but I may leave at a moments notice if something comes up." Colette nodded and said "I understand." Zack nodded and said "As long as you understand that, I'll join you on your world regeneration thing." Zack looked up at the sky as the night went on.

The next morning, Zack was talking to Phadira inside her house, telling her what he decided on. "So, you're going to assist the Chosen on her journey" Phadira said. Zack nodded and said "Yes. I'm taking Kris along, so if you need any help, contact Zeke in Triet." Phadira nodded and said "I will. Protect Colette and the others." Zack turned around, opened the door and said "Leave it to me. If anything or anyone puts them in danger, I'll take them down...I promise." He walked out of the house and closed the door. He walked towards the gates when he saw Colette and the others waiting. Zack walked up to them and said "Me and Kris are joining your journey. Zeke is down in Triet to protect the town." "Okay. Our first stop is the Triet Ruins" Kratos said. As they were about to leave, a man in a black cloak appeared. "Oh no...not you guys again" Zack said. The man chuckled and said "The name is Dixon...rank IX in Organization XIII. You've been a real problem having us track you down and here you are in a godforsaken place like this." "Get out! If you guys think you're going to throw this place into turmoil, I won't let you!" Zack shouted. "Fine, I'll leave. But know this: you may have taken out Zaphkiel, Blaze and Astral, but there are people stronger than them. Just so you know, the Realm of Light has been under fierce attack by another Organization member" Dixon said. "What!?" Zack shouted. Dixon chuckled and disappeared as he said "If you want to save everyone, you should find you way back soon." Dixon was gone. Colette looked at Zack and asked "Zack, who was that?" "An enemy of mine. They are the whole reason why I'm here" Zack said. "These Organization people...they look strong." Lloyd said. Zack nodded and said "Probably the strongest beings you'll ever face." Zack left the village in silence. Colette and the others followed Zack as they traveled down the path.

**10**

**Chapter 6**

**Torn and shattered lives of Tomoha**

As the events in Sylvarant took place, the city of Tomoha has been in total chaos. Buildings and streets were torn apart, hospitals were full of wounded and dead people and lives were stolen away. A girl was standing on a balcony of a house, looking out to the shattered city of Tomoha. As she was looking out into the distance, another girl came behind her and said "Tomoha is falling apart...we need help." "Xion, isn't there something we can do?" the girl asked. "No...we have no back-up. We're on our own Nagisa" Xion said. Nagisa sighted and said "I miss Zack...we need him now more than anything." "I know, but he's been stuck in Sylvarant for a year. We don't even know if he's alive" Xion said. Nagisa shook her head and said "I don't care where he is...I love him more than anything in the world, so I'm going to wait for him until he comes back. I'll wait forever if I have to." Just then, they heard a voice saying "Don't fret about Zack. He's still alive." Dixon appeared in the sky, floating in the air. Just then, a Keyblade appeared in Xion's hand as she asked "How do you know he's alive?" Just then, he took out a mirror as it revealed Zack and the others on the world regeneration journey. They stared at the mirror as Zack said "Over the past year, I've been trying to get back to those I love. I'm not going to rest till I do." Colette looked at him and asked "Is there someone special involved?" Zack nodded and said "Yeah. Her name is Nagisa. A year ago, I vanished without a trace...now I'm trying to find my way back." "Do you love her?" Lloyd asked. "Yes. I love her enough to never rest till I find my way back. If I'm lucky enough, I'll find a way back during this journey" Zack said as Dixon put the mirror away. Nagisa was left in silence as Xion said "Why are you showing us this? We're your enemy." Dixon shrugged and disappeared. "I can be a helpful guy when I choose to be." Dixon said. Xion looked at Nagisa and asked "Are you okay?" Nagisa nodded slowly and said "Y-Yeah...I'm fine." Just then, they heard someone say "Now that we know Zack is alive, we have to find a way to bring him back." A man appeared behind Xion. "Morpheil, shouldn't you be out with Xenon to stop Huxley?" Xion asked. "Lost his trail. Xenon is ou8t in the city as of now to track down Huxley" Morpheil said. Xion nodded as they looked back out into the distance.

As they day went by, Nagisa locked herself in Zack's room. Xion was standing by the door outside of the room when a girl walked up to Xion and asked "How is she holding up?" "Oh Xenon...she's fine for the moment, but she's still in pain. The separation of her and Zack was too hard for her to handle" Xion said. Xenon shrugged and said "That's true love for you. I'm surprised she hasn't done some crazy thing yet." Just then, they heard someone say "Onii-chan will be back...I just know it." Then, a young girl around the age of sixteen approached Xenon and Xion. "Rose..." Xenon said. "He will be back! You just got to have faith in him." Rose said. Xion noticed that Zack's old sword was strapped to her waist and asked "What are you doing with that?" She gripped the handle of the sword as she said "I'm not a little kid anymore. Now that I know what's happening, you can't stop me from fighting. I have to fight...for Onii-chan's sake...I just have to..." Xenon walked up to Rose and messed up her hair as she said "You must really love Zack huh? He's a great person." Rose nodded and said "I love Onii-chan...he's been there to bust me out of situations, so now it's my turn to bust him out of his situation." As they talked to each other, Nagisa was staring out of the window. "Zack...please come back..." Nagisa said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. The sun started to fall as night soon engulfed Tomoha.

**11**

**Chapter 7**

**A late night encounter and a living, dusty ruin**

As night fell in Sylvarant, Zack and everyone else were camping in a field and fast asleep. Zack jumped up from his sleep and asked "Nagisa?" Zack looked around and said "I could of sworn I heard Nagisa's voice..." Just then, he heard twigs snap. He jumped to his feet and looked around. All he could see was the darkness. Then, he heard rustling within the grass. Zack took off the sword from his back and held it tightly as he asked "Who's there?" Just then, a non-elemental energy mass was shot at Zack. Zack used the sword as a barrier as the energy mass impacted the blade. With much effort, Zack blew off the attack. He looked around carefully as he heard clapping. Just then, a man in a black cloak appeared coming out of the tall grass as he said "Bravo...you actually managed to deflect my attack. You certainly are a piece of work even without Bloodfang and the Ruby Dragon...to be expected by the infamous Zack Clark." Zack recognized the man instantly and said "Well, do what do I owe this unwanted visit by the leader of the Organization...Xenos?" Xenos chuckled and said "Just making sure that you're hanging in there...can't let you croak before you get to me now can I?" "Hmph, this isn't just a friendly visit from the enemy...what do you want" Zack asked "Such hostile behavior...can't the enemy check on the people that they want to fight?" Xenos asked Zack placed his sword on his back as he said "Whatever. I don't have the time or patience to deal with you." Xenos rubbed his chin as he said "Dropping your guard in front of the enemy...you sure are fearless, but at the same time stupid." "If I'm so stupid, why haven't you struck me down yet?" Zack asked, almost taunting him. Xenos shrugged and said "I don't fight defenseless people." Zack closed his eyes as he said "I guess some killers have honor..." "honor that makes us stronger. I fight fairly" Xenos said. He turned around and walked into the tall grass as he said "Don't die on me Zack. You may prove as a worthy fighter yet." Xenos soon disappeared into the tall grass once more. Zack soon laid back down and went to sleep.

The next day, Zack and everyone else was trailing along the hot, blistering sand of the desert that surrounds Triet and the Triet Ruins. As they walked along, Genis said "My sister will meet us at the ruins." Zack tilted his head and said "Who's your sister/" "Raine...she's an archaeologist maniac" Genis said. Lloyd looked at Zack and said "It's best that you don't know how much of a maniac she is..." Zack shook his head as he said "I don't want to know. Keep that information to yourself." Just then, they walked into an area with scattered bits of walls and debris buried in the sand. Kratos put his hand on one of the stone walls and said "This was once a bustling ruin full of tourists from all over the world. Now, it's just a nest for monsters and insects...only fools would dare venture in these kinds of places." Zack walked past him as he said "call me a fool then. I told you that I wasn't going to stop for anything until I find what I'm looking for. Whether it's monsters, Desians or even rabbits, I'll fight them all off if they're an obstacle in my way." Zack approached some old stairs and walked down into the underground ruin without second thought. Lloyd and the others soon followed him from behind. As Zack took out a torch to light the way, they can hear monsters growling throughout the ruin. The wing whistled through the ruin as if it was alive. Kratos walked up to Zack and said "The monsters know that we're here. Approach with extreme caution." Zack nodded and continued walking into the darkness of the ruin.

**12**

**Chapter 8**

**Becoming an angel**

Zack and the others continued to advance through the dark ruin. Colette looked around and said " I wonder who the last person was that entered this place." "There was reports of young boys that went in here, but never came out a few days ago" Kratos said. "You want to know who they were? Well, there they are...or what's left of them at least" Zack said as hi pointed to two corpses. All that was left of the two bodies was a torso and head. "Oh geez...they're arms and legs have been torn from their bodies" Kris said. Zack shrugged and said "They were either torn off or eaten by the monsters. From their scratches, it's almost as if they tried to fight them." Zack walked past the bodies as Kratos said "Foolish kids. They have no idea how dangerous this place is...the Triet Ruins rank number one as the world's bloodiest ruin and the world's most haunted place. Ghost hunters can't do an investigation here because of all the monsters. Considering the dangers of this place, it's almost impossible for an unarmed person to venture in this place." They looked in front of them and saw that Zack was gone. "Oh great, now Zack's gone and we're stuck in darkness!" Lloyd shouted. Kratos walked towards the dark parts of the hall and said "Let's move. We have to catch up to him." Lloyd and the others continued down the hallway when they entered a large chamber filled with more darkness. As they entered the chamber, all exits were somehow sealed off. Colette looked around as she yelled "We're trapped!" Just then, the chamber lit up, revealing tons of monsters were surrounding them. "This must be the main chamber! This place is crawling with monsters!" Genis yelled. They drew their weapons. Just as they were about to fight, there was an explosion, killing several monsters at once. Dust filled the entire room, making vision nearly impossible. As the dust cleared, Zack appeared and said "I leave for a few minutes and you guys get yourselves in a situation...I've brought help with me." Just then, a girl with silver hair appeared. "Raine!" Genis shouted. Just then, the monsters fled. Zack and Rain approached Lloyd and the others as Colette said "It's over..." "Not even close" Raine said. At that moment, the entire chamber started to shake violently. As boulders from the roof fell to the ground, they heard a deep growling noise. Kris looked around as she asked "Um, can someone tell me what that was exactly?" Just then, a black horse and a man both covered in black armor appeared in front of them. Zack examined the enemy as Colette asked "What is that thing!?" "The black horse knight from hell named Odin" Zack said. Just then, the horse knight said "Well, it's been quite some time since someone made it to this alter...alive that is." Kratos walked forward and said "Why are you here? You're not the guardian of this ruin. You're not even from this world." "I came because I sensed something strange from that boy...a strong and deadly power"Odin said as he pointed to Zack. Zack glared at him and said "So, you know what I'm really capable of...you're smarter than you look." Odin chuckled and said "I know all about you Zack Clark. Where you come from, the true intentions of being in a place like this and the full extent of your power." Zack drew both of his swords and said "Looks like someone did a thorough background check on me. I guess we can skip the formalities." Odin got off his horse and took out a black spear as he said "This is going to be fun. I can finally find out how strong the infamous Zack is." Zack looked back at Colette and said "Go do your thing. Leave this to me." Colette nodded as they ran to the back of the chamber onto a warp gate. Soon, they were warped into the alter room.

Colette and the others appeared in the alter room. They approached the alter as a man appeared with wings on his back. As Colette walked towards the alter, they man said "Welcome Chose to the ruins of fire." Colette stopped and said "Thank you father." Just then, wings appeared on Colette's back as she lifted up into the air. After a few minutes, Colette landed on the ground. "The seal has been broken. Your next stop is the cave across the ocean to the southeast. Till we meet again my beloved daughter" the man said. "Yes Lord Remial" Colette said. The man disappeared as they felt the entire ruin shake due to the fight between Zack and Odin. "Whoa! What was that!?" Kris yelled. Kratos ran back to the warp gate and shouted "Let's go! Zack needs our help!" Everyone got on the warp gate and returned to the chamber.

**13**

As they returned to the main chamber, they saw the entire room destroyed. They looked as Kris shouted "Zack! Where are you!?" Just then, they heard groaning. Kris rushed to where the groaning was coming from and found Zack in bad shape. He was bleeding all over, his armor torn to shreds with a small hole going in his arm as if he was stabbed with a sword. Everyone ran up to the tattered warrior as Kris helped Zack to his feet. Trying to save his strength, Zack painfully said "U-Ugh...Odin was too strong...for me to handle." Soon, Zack passed out in Kris' arms. "Let's get out of here. Head back to Triet." Kris said. Kratos carried Zack as they left the ruins. A few hours later, Zack woke up in a bed. Zack tried to sit up, but couldn't. "Ugh...where am I?" Zack asked. "You're in Triet. We brought you here" Kratos said as everyone entered the room. Lloyd sat in the bed next to Zack and said "So, tell us what happened." Zack nodded and said "Well..." Zack started to tell them what happened during the night with Odin.

**14**

**Chapter 9 (No change in place, no paragraphs)**

**Awakening of the Dragovian**

As Colette and the others entered the alter room, Zack ran towards Odin with all he's got. He jumped high into the air and slammed his swords against Odin's spear. As they swords made impact on the spear, Odin was shoved down into the ground, creating a small crater. Odin chuckled and said "You're strong even without the help of Bloodfang and the Ruby Dragon." "This isn't even twenty percent of my power. You don't stand a chance against me at full power." "That cocky attitude will be the death of you. Here's my power at twenty percent!" Odin yelled. Odin threw Zack off his spear as he skidded against the ground. Just then, Zack noticed that his spear was now a sword. Odin jumped into the air, slamming his sword on Zack's blades. The impact was so great, the ground under him caved in about fifteen feet into the ground. Speechless and stunned, Zack jumped out of the way to avoid further attacks. He stared at Odin and said to himself "Sh---that's only twenty percent of his power!? He's a freaking monster with strength unmatchable!" Odin chuckled to himself with an evil grin as he said "Now do you realize my power? No mortal can beat me even if they are the vessel of the ancient dragons. I am the knight of death." Zack got himself back in the game and said "Impressive. Your strength is amazing. I have to admit, you actually threw off my game a bit, but that will be the only time that happens." Odin shook his head as he suddenly appeared in front of Zack. Without hesitation, Odin shot a high energy blast at point-blank range on Zack's stomach, causing him to be engulfed in the energy mass as both of them slammed through several stone pillars. "You think you fully analyzed my powers? Don't mistake yourself boy. You can't possibly predict what I'm fully capable of..." Odin said as Zack slammed into the stone wall. When the dust cleared, Zack was struggling to his feet. His armor was torn to bits and pieces. As he struggled to get up, he said "Heh...guess it was foolish to fight you with just twenty percent of my powers." "What are you saying?" Odin asked. As Zack was bleeding all over, he looked up at Odin and said "You can't possibly predict what I'm capable of as well." "True, you are an interesting human being" Odin said. As Zack got back on his feet, his body started to emit a black and red mist as he said "Let me tell you three things Odin. One, you underestimated my strength. Two, you may have done a thorough background check on me and my powers, but you missed one important thing: I'm not an average human being. Three, you have no idea...how powerful I am...!" Just then, a sudden surge of power shot out from Zack's body. The burst of energy caused the pillars and walls to crumble. The force was so great that it blew Odin back a few feet. Odin struck his sword through the ground to prevent himself from being pushed back. "What's going on? Where did he get this sudden power surge!?" The energy around Zack soon started to spark. Odin picked up his sword and ran towards Zack as he said "Gotta stop him!" Without hesitation, Odin lunged the sword towards Zack. He aimed for his chest, but the blade bounced off the energy mass surrounding Zack and went straight through his arm instead. He flinched from the pain, but didn't stop for anything. Just as Odin was about to jump back, Zack grabbed his wrist and exerted the pressure of the energy that was building up. The pressure was so great that Odin's armor cracked and broke. "Can't...move...the pressure is...too great!" Odin yelled as he struggled to break Zack's grip. The pressure soon turned into an energy barrier that surrounded them. A few minutes later, the barrier exploded with Zack and Odin caught right in the middle of it. Odin was blown out of the smoke as shards of his armor fell to the ground. He soon slammed into a stone wall as Zack slammed into another stone wall on the other side of the chamber. Odin struggled to get up on his feet and said "What...was that? Such twisted power dwells inside him..." His horse came up to Odin as he got on it's back. He looked at Zack as his power level returned to normal and said "you win this round...we'll meet again soon boy." Odin and his horse disappeared as Zack collapsed to the ground. His vision became fuzzy as he heard Kris shout "Zack! Where are you!?" Zack soon saw Kris as she tried to get him on his feet as he said "U-Ugh...Odin was too strong...for me to handle." Zack passed out in Kris' arms from the exhaustion and pain.

**15**

**Chapter 10**

**A strange assassin on the mountain pass**

The sun started to set as Zack finished telling Lloyd and the others what happened with the fight with Odin. Kratos was leaning against the wall of the inn as he asked "...You overpowered Odin? To overpower the black horse knight from hell alone...you're not telling us something. Where did that power surge come from?" Zack shrugged, trying to avoid telling the truth by saying "I don't know. Maybe it was just luck." Kratos stared at him then looked away. Just then,, the innkeeper came in the room and said "Okay, you guys need to leave. Zack needs his rest." Colette nodded as everyone left the room. Colette walked towards the door and said "See you later." The door closed as Zack said to himself "Sorry guys. This new power is something only I can know about...this power is my own...the power of the Dragovians." Zack thinks that no one heard him, but on the other side of the door, Kratos was leaning against the door, overhearing everything Zack just said. Quietly, Kratos said "So, he's a Dragovian...things are going to get interesting from here on..." Kratos soon started down the stairs of the inn, letting Zack rest.

On the next day, Zack and everyone else have already left the desert and approached a trail that leads up into a mountain pass. They stopped in front of the entrance to the trail as Zack said "Looks like we have to do some mountain climbing." Raine sighed as she said "I'm an archaeologist, not a hiker..." Zack looked at Raine and asked "Would you rather stay here?" Raine shook her head. "Good" Zack said. They started up the mountain pass. The sun soon started to go down as they tried to find their way through the mountain pass to get to the next town to find a boat. Zack stopped on a peak that overlooked the entire mountain. Colette stood behind Zack and said "Wow...it's so pretty..." "This mountain pass is similar to a checkpoint. Due to the rough terrain, it's almost impossible to pass through o foot" Zack said. Lloyd was staring down the path as he said "This time, we have to climb down. The path looks more rough than the other one." Zack walked up to Lloyd and noticed skeletons and decomposing corpses all over the edges of the path and behind rocks and said "It's also where all the monsters reside. Proceed with caution, I would prefer not to get jumped by some monster." Kratos walked past Zack and down the path as he said "It's getting dark. It's best we get off this mountain before night falls. These mountains are dangerous at night." They soon continued to walk down the path.

After three hours, they finally made it to the bottom of the mountain. As they approached the exit to the mountain pass, they looked up at the night sky as everyone's weapons, armor and clothing was stained with blood from the monsters they fought along the mountain pass. "Finally. It's about time we got off that mountain" Raine said. Zack nodded as Kratos said "Let's get going. We have to find a ship." Colette nodded as they left the mountain pass. Just before Zack got off the mountain, he sensed something. He stopped, turned around and looked back at the mountain pass. Just then, he heard rocks falling on the path. He turned around and saw Lloyd and the others walking down a path until they can no longer be seen. Zack walked back onto the mountain pass and yelled "I know you're here! Come out of hiding and face me!" Just then, a girl in purple clothing with black hair appeared in front of Zack. Zack examined the girl and asked "What do we have here? A ninja assassin?" The girl looked at him and asked "You were guiding those people through here right?" "Yes...why do you want to know?" Zack asked. The girl shrugged and said "No reason." She walked past Zack as he said "Do you think I'm stupid enough not to know what you're planning? You're trying to kill the Chosen." The girl stopped and asked "W-What are you talking about?" Zack was silent. Just then, the girl brought out strange, card-like weapons. As she turned around, Zack quickly took out his sword from his waist and held the tip of the blade to her throat. The girl stood there as Zack said "Don't even try to move. If you do, I'll cut your throat." The girl didn't dare to move. "You do realize I'll have to kill you if you're trying to kill the Chosen right? I made a promise to take down anyone who stands in my way or tries to hurt the Chosen. It doesn't matter who it is that opposes me or the Chosen, I will show no mercy" Zack said. Just then, he heard someone shout "Zack! Where did you go now!?"

**16**

Zack pulled the sword from the girl's throat and put it back on his waist as he said "Get going. Wouldn't want the Chosen spotting you right?" The girl nodded and said "Fine. Remember this: I'll be back to complete my mission." "Whatever" Zack said. Soon, the girl disappeared in smoke. Zack turned back around and walked off the mountain when he saw Colette and Lloyd running towards him. They stopped in front of him as Lloyd asked "Zack! Where did you go? Why are you still here?" "Sorry. I had something to take care of" Zack said. Colette stared at him and asked "What's with the serious look on your face?" Zack shook his head and said "There is an assassin out there trying to kill you Colette. Be careful when you're out alone." "An assassin? So, that's why you're here. You drove off the assassin" Lloyd said. Zack nodded and walked past them as he said "Let's go, the others are waiting." They nodded and followed Zack down the road towards a nearby town.

**17**

**Chapter 11**

**Desian standoff**

Zack, Colette and Lloyd entered a town on the coast of an ocean. They saw Kris sitting on the small beach, Raine standing by stone pillars and Kratos standing on a roof of a house. Zack walked to the center of the small village and looked around as Kratos said "About time you decided to show up." "Sorry, I was doing something" Zack said. Kratos stared at Zack with suspicion. Zack walked towards the docks as Kratos said to himself "What exactly are you? You're not who you think you are. What are you hiding? There's more to you than meets the eye." Zack soon approaches a man on the dock and asked "Is this the ship to Palmacosta?" The man nodded and said "Yes. I'm the captain...need a ride?" "Yes. It's pretty urgent that we get to Palmacosta" Zack said. "Well, you're in luck, I was about to head out there for supplies. You're welcome aboard free of charge, just let me know when you're ready to leave" the captain said. Zack nodded and went back to the center of the village to round up everyone. A few minutes later, Zack came back with everyone behind him "Are you all set?" the captain said. Zack nodded and said "We're all set. Let's head out." "Got it. Get on the boat" the captain said. Everyone got in a fishermen's boat and went out into the open sea to get to Palmacosta.

An hour passed when they finally docked the boat on one of the docks of Palmacosta. They got off the boat and said "Thanks for the ride." They walked towards the town as the captain waved and said "Hey, no problem. Stay our of trouble now!" They entered the plaza as Zack said "The next ruin is close." "The ruin is to the northeast. We have to find a boating service north of us to take us there" Kratos said. "Seems easy enough" Lloyd said. As they started to walk towards the exit of Palmacosta, Zack heard yelling coming from up ahead. They group stopped in front of a crowd of people as Zack walked through the crowd. He soon saw a small girl confronting Desian soldiers. As he went through the crowd, he heard the girl yelling "Why don't you just go away!? Can't you see that we don't want you Desians here!?" "You better watch your mouth little girl if you know what's good for you" one of the soldiers said. "Our governor won't let you do what you want!" the girl shouted. Just then, the Desians pulled out their swords and pointed towards the girl as they asked "Do you have a death wish girl?" "Do you?" Zack asked as he pulled out his sword from his waist. The soldiers looked at Zack and shouted "Crap! It's Zack!" Zack glared at the soldiers and said "You know who I am...so, do you want to die?" The soldiers faced Zack with their weapons in hand. Zack sighed and said "You guys must really have a death wish if you want to try your skills with me." The Desians charged towards Zack in a battle charge. Zack lifted his sword into the sky and brought it down, slamming it on the ground. The impact shook the entire town, causing a series of deep cracks throughout the port. The shaking threw the Desians off their feet. As soon as the shaking stopped, the soldiers stood up and ran out of the port yelling "We'll be back and when we do, you'll regret this!" Zack put his sword in it's case and walked towards the girl and asked "Are you okay?" The girl nodded and said "Yeah. The name's Chocolat." "My name is Zack Clark" Zack said. Just then, Kratos said "Zack, we don't have time for this. Let's get going." Zack nodded and said "I know." Zack walked towards the gates and said "We might have to come back if we have to go through the mountain pass." "I know. We will once we figure out where we go after this ruin" Kratos said. Zack nodded and left Palmacosta.

**18**

**Chapter 12**

**Appearance of an old, ancient dragon and the black knight**

A few hours passed when Zack and the others reached a small hut on the northeastern coast. They stood outside of the hut as Kratos said "This is how we get to the next ruin, but we have to be careful. A little north of here is Palmacosta's human ranch." Zack entered the small hut as he said "Yeah, I know. I've been in this area many times before, so I know what's here." Zack approached a lady behind a counter and asked "Hello. Are you heading out to the hot spring today?" Zack nodded and said "Yes. There's some business there I have to take care of." "Okay. Just walk out to the docks, pick a boat and head east" the lady said. Zack bowed and said "Thank you." He left the hut and walked out to the dock. Rain saw strange looking boats in the shape of a round, wooden bathtub and said "Please don't tell me that we have to ride those." Zack shrugged and said "Suck it up. We have no choice...now get on and let's go." Zack got in the strange boat, took an oar and started rowing out to sea. Lloyd and the rest, awkwardly enough, soon followed Zack.

They soon came to the docks of a hot spring. The air was filled with steam as people stood over a small cliff, looking down at the hot spring and a geyser. Colette approached the cliff and said "Thi8s would be a great place to relax." Zack walked up to Colette and said "We can relax here for a while after we break this seal." Kratos looked up above the hot spring area and saw an opening to a cave and said "Now, we have to figure out how to get up there/" Lloyd walked to the side of the hot spring and saw a small stone statue with a crest embedded in it, saw writing and read "Up ahead is a trial only the Controller of Mana and their group can endure. If you dare to venture into the trials, show the palm of the Controller of Mana." Lloyd went back towards everyone was and said "I think I found a way. Follow me." They followed Lloyd to the stone statue. He pointed to the statue and said "Colette, put your hand on the crest." Colette nodded and placed her hand on the crest. Just then, the statue lit up as a series of stairs appeared forming from the statue to the cave opening. "Wow, it really worked." Zack stepped onto the stairs and said "They seem stable enough to walk on. Let's check out this seal." Zack and the others walked up the stairs and entered the cave opening.

They took a few steps into the cave and noticed that the entire cave was lit up by shining crystals, water reflections and a bit of sunlight. "Wow, what a pretty place" Colette said. Zack shrugged and said "At least it's not as gloomy as the Triet Ruins." Just then, they heard growling throughout the cave. "Looks like we got to do some fighting to get to the alter" Kratos said. "Tell me something I don't know" Zack said He walked into the cave as Kratos thought "_He doesn't show fear in the face of a dangerous situations. Nothing seems to penetrate him...it's almost as if he's..." _Just then, Lloyd walked up to him and asked "Kratos? Are you okay?" "Yeah...just thinking" Kratos said. Colette followed Zack and said "We better go or we'll lose Zack again." They nodded and followed behind Zack. About an hour passed when they made it to the room where the warp gate was. Everyone's weapons were dripping blood from the monsters. Short on breath, Lloyd said "Finally...we made it..." Zack swung his sword, cleaning off the monster blood and said "Let's get moving." Everyone cleaned off their weapons and approached the warp gate. Just as Colette, Lloyd, Kris, Genis, Raine and Kratos stepped on the warp gate, there was a black explosion. In the black cloud, they heard a horse's neigh. Soon, they heard heavy footsteps. Zack turned around slowly and asked "No...not again. Why here of all places?" When he turned around, he saw a figure with black armor merge out of the black cloud. Odin was back and looking for revenge. As Odin chuckled, Zack asked "Why? Why are you chasing me down?" "I don't need to answer that. I told you I would be back" Odin said. Zack gripped the hilts of his swords and said "Get to the alter room. There's no time to waste." Colette shook her head and yelled "No! You said it yourself that you can't handle him by yourself! Let us help you! "Colette, I'm the only one who can match to his strength. You won't stand a chance against him. Now go!" Leave this to me and release that seal!" Zack yelled "But---" Colette said. Just before she can say anything else, they were warped to the alter room. Zack drew both of his swords as Odin brought out his spear as he shouted "Let's start round two!" Zack charged towards him and slammed his swords on Odin's spears.

**19**

As the fight started, Colette and the others were warped into the alter room. Colette looked back with a worried expression on her face. "Zack will be fine. Nothing can take him down" Kris said. Colette nodded slowly as Genis shouted "Break the seal so we can go back up Zack! Colette turned around and said "Right." Just as Colette approached the alter, they heard a loud screech. The entire room started to shake as a dragon shaped like a serpent appeared from the alter. As the serpent appeared, Lloyd yelled "It's a trap!" Just then, the dragon yelled "No one shall pass!" "It talks!?" Kris yelled in surprise. The dragon chuckled and shouted "Try to get past me! For I am Aphelion, the Sapphire Dragon!" Kratos drew his sword as he asked himself "Sapphire Dragon? That thing is suppose to be dead! How is it possible?" Everyone drew their weapons and shouted "Ready yourselves! This is an otherworldly for that's just as powerful as Odin!" They got ready to fight the spirit of an old, ancient dragon known as the Sapphire Dragon.

**20**

**Chapter 13 (No change in scene, no paragraphs)**

**The raw and enraged power of the Dragovian**

Zack tore apart the chamber as he fought Odin. Odin slammed his spear against Zack's swords and demanded "This isn't your real power. Show me that power demonstrated at the Triet Ruins!" Zack pushed Odin back and put some distance between them. Odin charged towards Zack, slammed the spear on the swords once again as he yelled "I know who you are! You're that Dragovian child that had his dragon killed and banished from his own home!" Zack stared at him and asked "How do you know that? Just who are you!?" Just then, Odin grabbed Zack's armor, lifted him from the ground, spun him and tossed him into a wall and yelled "I know about you because...I killed every single Dragovian, but only one survived. That missing Dragovian...is you!" Odin pushed Zack down to one knee as Zack asked "Why!? What is so important that you have to kill me over!?" "The Dragovians have cheated death for years and now , it's time to end their existence once and for all! Every male, women and child must die!" Odin yelled. "You didn't---!" Zack yelled, not wanting to finish his sentence. "Oh yes I did. I went to your birth town and slaughtered every male, women, child even newborn babies!" Odin shouted. Zack gripped the hilts of his sword tighter as he started to growling a bit. Odin chuckled and said "That's it. Release the anger and let your powers flow. Do you know what happened...to your biological family?" Zack's eyes widened in anger as Odin whispered in his ear "I beat them to a bloody pulp and hung their bodies in the plaza. You're mom, dad and...your sister were brutally murdered by me." Zack closed his eyes tightly while holding the hilts of the swords even tighter as he screamed at the top of his lungs "That's ENOUGH!!!" Just then, a power surge that no one has ever seen erupted from Zack's body. The shockwave blew Odin back, driving him through solid walls and steel. The entire room shook violently as the raw power of the Dragovian was released in a sudden burst. Just then, Zack's screams turned into a violent roar. His entire body lit up as an incredibly dense black and red mist covered his body. Deep cracks split the chamber as Zack's armor and swords started to change. After a few minutes, everything started to calm down. Zack had strange, purple and black heavy armor on his body with the same color and type of shield and helmet. The helmet had two spikes on each side in the shape of dragon claws . He no longer had two swords, he had one long sword with a blue, sharpened blade in hand. The surrounding mist around Zack stretched into the air above him in the form of a dragon's head. Odin came back to the chamber, saw how drastically Zack has changed and said "Such power...he was able to revive his Dragovian spirit with just one burst of power." With a deeper voice, Zack said "You want the power of a Dragovian? Well, here it is." Odin chuckled and said "Finally, a foe worthy enough to make me resort to using my full power." Just then, a power surge erupted from Odin's body. A black mist surrounded Odin and said "I only have enough control to make one strike and I imagine it's the same for you...let's end this with one strike. We'll see what power is more powerful." "Fine with me. Let's get this over with" Zack said. They both charged towards each other, leaving holes from where they were. They brought their weapons around and slammed them against each other, exerting a huge amount of power and energy. Soon, the mists surrounding the sword and spear started to spark. "Learn your rightful place!" Zack yelled. Just then, they were both engulfed in an explosion of raw power. The entire chamber was tainted with flames. When the dense, smoke cloud disappeared, Zack was no where to be found. Odin was once again badly hurt when he said "Such dense...power from one small boy. He even managed to open...a portal to Dragovia...that boy will become a danger if I don't do something soon." Odin's horse soon went up to Odin and helped him stand up. "We'll meet again soon Zack...you'll find out the truth about your being and your past...let's hope you can handle the truth..." Odin said. Soon, Odin and his horse disappeared. Leaving the destroyed chamber to burn from the scattered flames.

**21**

**Chapter 14**

**Lying in wait**

As Zack fought Odin, Kratos and everyone else had their hands full trying to subdue the Sapphire Dragon. The alter room was being torn apart by the relentless barrage of the Sapphire Dragon. Kratos ran towards the dragon and swung his sword as it slammed on the scales of it's neck, cutting through them slowly. The dragon screeched loudly as Lloyd jumped into the air and brought his swords down on the dragon's head. The swords impacted the scales, but didn't leave a dent. The dragon bucked it's head up, blowing Lloyd back into the air. Just then, an energy mass started to generate as it opened it's mouth. "Not good! We can't stop it! Our magic has no effect!" Raine shouted. Colette could do nothing, but watch. Just when the dragon was about to fire the energy mass, the entire room shook violently. The dragon lost it's balance, fell on it's back and shot the energy mass at the ceiling just a few inches from Lloyd. The boulders fell on top of the dragon as Colette asked "What was that!?" "That must be from Zack's fight with Odin!" Genis shouted. "That was an explosion! What's happening over there!?" Kris asked, shouting. Lloyd landed on the ground and said "Nothing that's good I can tell you that." "Release the seal before the dragon wakes up again" Kratos said. Colette nodded and walked towards the alter as wings appeared on her back. Just then, Lord Remial appeared. "Welcome to the ruins of water. Are you ready to begin?" Remial asked. "Yes father" Colette said. As Colette lifted in the air, two small energy balls flowed inside her. Soon, she landed on the ground as Remial said "Your next stop is to the north in a town wedged between two mountains." Soon, Remial disappeared once more. Colette landed on the ground as her wings disappeared. Kratos was standing on the warp gate as he said "Let's head back to check on Zack.." Everyone nodded and got on the warp gate. They were warped back to the main chamber, only to be shocked at what they see.

As they returned to the main chamber, all that was left was scorching pillars, destroyed walls and a crater-filled floor. Kratos looked around as Lloyd said "W-What happened here? This place is completely trashed." "This is worse than what this chamber looked like back at the Triet Ruins" Kris said. "Let's find Zack. He has to be somewhere" Genis said. They looked all over the chamber, but found no trace of Zack. Little do they know, Zack was far from their location. They gathered at the entrance of the chamber as Lloyd said "Zack isn't here." "Do you think he headed back to the hot spring?" Raine asked. "I don't think so. Given the shape and damage this chamber is in, he wouldn't have enough strength to get through all the monsters" Kratos said. "Well, where is he then? He never came to the alter room and he's nowhere inside the chamber" Colette said. Lloyd shrugged as Genis said "Let's just check out the hot spring. He may have gotten out." "Well, it's better standing here scratching our heads about this...let's go" Kratos said. Lloyd and the others left the chamber and fought to their last bit of strength to make it to the exit.

Soon, they came to the exit and stepped out of the cave into the steam-filled air. They walked down the same stairs they used to first enter the cave and went to the docks. They saw the seven bathtub-shaped boats they used before. "Zack's boat is still here, so which means he's either somewhere in the hot spring or in the ruin" Lloyd said. "Let's just waist here. This is the only way out of this place. Besides, we're too exhausted to go back in there" Kratos said. "Good idea" Raine said. "This is the only time we're going to get the chance to relax for a while, so take advantage of this respite" Lloyd said. They stayed at the hot spring, lying in wait for Zack to return from wherever he is.

**22**

**Chapter 15**

**The decaying, ancient world and the revealing**

** Z**ack soon woke up in a series of mountain ranges. He still had the same armor and sword he used against Odin. Strangely, the armor wasn't dented, scratched or destroyed. Zack stood up, looked around and said "This place...is faintly familiar..." He walked u the mountain paths and examined the area. He soon came up to destroyed iron gate and carefully walked past it. As he came around the gate, he saw a small village in shambles. He stepped inside the ruined village and asked "This is...Dragovia...what am I doing here?" Just then, memories from the time of his birth to the time he was three flowed through his head. "My home...my real home...how can it be possible?" Zack walked to the plaza and saw three bodies hanging in mid-air. He looked at the bodies as more memories flowed through his head. He covered his right eye as he said "Mom...dad...Kayla..." Just then, a cloaked man appeared behind Zack. He turned around and saw the person. "Organization? No...they;re different" Zack said. Just then, the person said "How long has it been since there was a visitor? I lost count." "A female voice...just who are you?" Zack asked. "A blast from your past" the person said. Zack reached out and took off the cloak, revealing an old women in torn armor. "You're...a Dragovian. How can it be possible? Odin killed everyone..." Zack said. "I barely survived his wrath. Even now, I'm closer to death. Before I die, I need to explain a few things of your past" the women said. Zack sat down as he said "Okay." "My name is Rosa. I was a member of the judicial court. You were born here in this town. You're mother and father's names were Miranda and Robert. They loved you a lot. However, you're developing powers grew unstable and your dragon was released. The dragon killed hundreds of people on its rampage. After things calmed down, the court killed your dragon and banished you to a different world when you were only three years old. Before they banished you, the court sealed your Dragovian powers and your memories of being a Dragovian up to the moment you were banished. Your forgotten memories were covered by fabricated ones. The memories you had before your powers acted up again were created by the first person that touched you" the women said. Zack shook his head and said "You're senile...there's no way that's possible." "Explain how you got here, the armor you're wearing, the weapon you're carrying even you powers then" Rosa said. Zack was silent. "I thought so" Rosa said. Zack looked up at Rosa and asked "What about my sister? What about this world?" "Dragovia was once a bustling world filled with Dragovians. That is, until Odin came and executed every lost one of them. This world is similar to the Realm of Light, Realm of Darkness, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla...filled with living beings. Now, Dragovia is just a decaying world. As for your sister, you already know her" Rosa said. Zack tilted his head and asked "I do?" "Yes...the young girl in the Realm of Light named Xion" Rosa said. Zack had a bit of surprise on his face as he said "Somehow...I always knew it was her." He thought for a minute then asked "Wait, you said you killed my dragon. What about the Ruby Dragon?" "We did research on that before Odin came. It turned out that you had your Dragovian AND Ruby Dragon inside you, which caused their powers to go unstable" Rosa said. "So...I'm actually adopted?" Zack asked. "Yes" Rosa said. "What about my dragon? I lost all connections with the Ruby Dragon the day I was sucked into Sylvarant...did the dragon die due to the pressure of the vortex I was sucked into?" he asked. Rosa shook her head and said "No. The Ruby Dragon is still inside you, but considering the magnitude and power of the vortex, the Ruby Dragon was suppressed, sealing it's power and closing off all connections." "Okay...how can I reconnect with the Ruby Dragon?" he asked. "There are two ways. One way is to return to your world, which is the Realm of Light in your case. The second method is somehow break the seal with your own power" Rosa said. Zack scratched his head and once again asked "Does the same factor affect Bloodfang?" Rosa shook her head and said "No. There is a powerful energy barrier that prevents Bloodfang to appear covering the entire world of Sylvarant." Zack stood up and said "All of this seems fantasized, but somehow I believe you." Rosa turned around and said "Follow me." They started to walk out of the plaza and headed towards a ruined house.

Rosa walked through a doorway of the house and said "Here we are." Zack looked around and asked

**23**

"Where are we?" "Your home Zack...I want you to watch something for me" Rosa said. Rosa approached a chest that was protected by a barrier. Rosa took down the barrier, opened the chest and took out an old-looking mirror. She walked back towards Zack and handed him the mirror. "This mirror will show you your life up to the point you were banished" Rosa said. Zack nodded and stared into the mirror. "Be wise however. What you will see might trigger something ugly, but bear with it. There are some things in your memory that are dark as well..." Rosa said. Zack nodded and looked in the mirror as it revealed his past.

**24**

**Chapter 16**

**The sealed memory**

The time period sets back sixteen years in the past when Zack was only three years old. Young Zack approached a small girl at the age of five. Zack fell on the small girl, knocking them both down. They both laughed as a women at the age of forty-six said "Those two are so goofy." "Yeah...your son is a special boy Miranda. Zack is on of those rare Dragovian children that can talk like a grown person. Also, he is the first child to be able to sustain both his dragon and the Ruby Dragon" another women at the age of forty-six said. "Mitchie, watch what you say. Having two dragons of the same element is very dangerous..." Miranda said. "I know...sorry" Mitchie said. "Your daughter and Zack are inseparable...they must be really close." Mitchie nodded and said "I know. Sayomi always asks me everyday if she can play with Zack." "Same here" Miranda said. Just then, a man came out of nowhere and said "Ah, the youth of today is an amazing thing." Miranda and Mitchie looked back and saw a tall, bulky man standing over them. "Ah Robert...come to see your son?" Mitchie asked. Robert nodded and said "Zack is an interesting child...but he's also the most unstable child in Dragovia. Even now, the two dragons inside of him are fighting each other for dominant control. To make matters worse, both dragons are the masters of fire...one mistake will release the raw power, turning Zack into his dragon and given his age, he won't be able to control it." "Which means, his dragon will go on a blind rampage and kill anything in it's path...and nothing is worse than a dragon on a rampage not knowing the difference between good and evil" Miranda said. Just then, they felt raindrops falling on their hands. Soon, they heard thunder not far off into the distance. Zack and Sayomi stopped playing when they heard the thunder. Not long after the thunder, lightning lit the sky. Sayomi crouched down and said "I hate lightning!" Zack stood above her and said "Don't be scared! I'll protect you!" Just then, lightning strikes slammed into the ground just a few feet from where Zack and Sayomi were. Miranda stood up and yelled "Guys, let's get inside where it's safe!" "Okay!" Zack and Sayomi yelled back. As Sayomi stood up, another lightning strike occurred above a hill. Sayomi jumped with fear. Just then, another lightning bolt shot towards Zack and Sayomi. The parents could do nothing since the bolt came so sudden. Zack looked up, saw the lightning bolt and pushed Sayomi away just before Zack was struck. "Zack!" Miranda and Robert yelled. A few seconds later, Zack emerged from the smoke-filled air with sparks coming from from his arms. Robert stared at him and yelled "No...it's happening...that lightning strike was enough to stir the conflicting dragons within him! Their powers are going to be released!" Zack slowly looked up, revealing that his brown eyes turned pitch black. Sayomi stared at Zack and asked "Z-Zack? Are you okay?" Zack turned his head and released a loud roar. Sayomi was too scared to move. Just then, a man appeared in front of Zack and shouted "Zack! Control your powers! Don't let them take over!" Zack didn't respond back. Then, Zack turned into a black and red dragon. "Aw, crap! I'm too late!" the man yelled. Zack lifted his foot as if he was going to crush them by stepping on them. The man grabbed Sayomi and jumped back to where Miranda and the others were. "Mitchie, get Sayomi out of here!" the man yelled. "Pete, what about you?" Robert asked. "I;m staying to bring Zack back to his senses" Pete said. Robert nodded as he said "Be careful. From the color of the dragon, that thing was born from both the powers of the Ruby Dragon and the Dragovian." Pete nodded and said "Alright. I want everyone to get as far from here as possible. Leave this to me." Robert and the others nodded. They took Sayomi and flew off into the sky. By the time they left, Zack has already killed hundreds of Dragovians and scorched the land. Wings appeared on Pete's back as he was lifted off the ground. He flew up to Zack's face and yelled "Wake up! Zack!" Zack released another loud roar as he fired a fire blast from his mouth. Pete curled up as his wings shielded him as he was engulfed with fire. As the fire dissipated, Pete's armor was completely burned. Pete uncurled as he said "Agh...that thing is better than I thought...I better kill this thing before---." Before he could finish, Zack slammed his tail against Pete, launching him into the ground. The dragon walked towards Pete and lifted his foot above him to crush Pete alive when someone shouted "Zack! Come to your senses!" The dragon stopped when Sayomi appeared with a girl around the same age as Zack. Zack looked at them when Sayomi yelled "Wake up Zack1 Please!" Just then, they heard Zack say

**25**

"Ugh...Sayomi...Kayla..." "That's it Zack. Fight off your dragon. You can do it!" Kayla shouted. Just then, Zack's dragon body started to glow. After a few minutes of struggle, he soon turned back to normal. They black color in his eyes turned brown again as he reverted to his normal self. Soon, Zack collapsed before anything else can happen. Just before he passed out, he saw Kayla, Sayomi, Pete, Miranda, Robert and Mitchie running towards him.

A few hours passed from the release of Zack's dragon. The Council of Dragovian Law was in session and infuriated from the sudden release of his dragon. A mid-aged women slammed her fist on the table as she shouted "This is insane! Zack's dragon nearly destroyed the town and killed hundreds in the process! His dragon needs to go!" "Now Rosa, be reasonable. He's just a young child, he couldn't do anything at his age" a young man said. "Forcystis is right. No young child can control their dragon...especially when you have two conflicting dragons withing you of the same element" another man said. "You people are insane!" Rosa yelled. "If you want to avoid more death, kill his dragon and banish him" another man said. "Now, that's messed up. We can't banish a three year old child" Forcystis said. "Forcystis is right. That's just cruel" a vulgar man said. "What do you propose to do then Kiyoto?" Rosa asked. "Seal off his power...simple as that" Kiyoto said. "I'm with Rosa's idea. Zack is just too dangerous to be kept here. If we allow him to stay, those dragons will act up again and kill even more people and destroy more of out land" an older women said. "Yuki, you can't be serious! Think about what you're doing!" another man said. "Toya, think about the position and charges this child is under. Do you defy our laws for the sake of one child?" Yuki asked. "He's only three years old! Banishing him at such a young age is just wrong!" He doesn't have the slightest idea on how to manage his dragons! Sure, the Ruby Dragon is different, but there's still his Dragovian dragon! You can't expect any child at his age to manage that can you!?" Toya shouted in argument. "No, I can't expect him manage his dragon given his situation, but I expected him to know how who is an ally and foe...and he failed" Yuki said. "But---!" Toya yelled. Yuki interrupted him by asking "These laws have been the same for decades and you didn't even have a problem. Last time this happened, you were cold-hearted and emotionless...when did you grow a heart?" Toya wanted to scream at her, but remained silent. The room didn't say anything for a few minutes. Soon, Yuki broke the silence and said "So, it's decided. Zack shall have his dragon killed, powers sealed and then banished to a different world." Yuki slammed a gavel on the table, leaving half of the council pleased with the decision and the other half infuriated with the decision.

A few hours passed when the Council of Dragovian Law announced the death sentence of Zack's dragon and his banish. Zack was in his room with Sayomi clinging to him. He had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen. An hour has already passed since the council killed his dragon while he was unconscious. Zack looked at Sayomi and asked "What's going on? Why is everyone so upset?""The council is making you go far away for a long time..." Sayomi said. Zack tilted his head in confusion and asked "I'm going somewhere? When?" "About an hour" Sayomi said. "Oh..." Zack said. Then, Zack saw Sayomi start to cry. Zack wiped her tears and said "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Like I said, I'll always protect you." Sayomi smiled a bit and continued to cling to him. Zack still didn't realize that he would not return after he is banished.

An hour passed when Zack was placed inside a chamber on the outskirts of Dragovia. The people who cared for Zack and tried to stop his banishing gathered around the chamber. Forcystis stood in front of the small chamber and pressed a button as sleeping gas filled the chamber. As Zack started to drift to sleep, Forcystis said "I'm sorry Zack..." Just before he passed out, he saw Sayomi break down crying. Forcystis placed his hand on the glass as a seal appeared on Zack's forehead. As Sayomi continued to cry, Pete said "That sea, will close off all memory of his life as a Dragovian...he won't remember anything during his three years here...it will also seal his remaining Dragovian powers that remains dormant..." The lights within the chamber started to spark as Sayomi stood up and ran down the mountain as she cried. Soon, Zack disappeared from within the chamber in a flash of light. Eventually, Zack reappeared on a doorstep of a house in the Realm of Light. Zack was still fast asleep when a card appeared on his chest saying "Please take good care of Zack wherever he goes." Just then, a man opened the door, saw Zack and picked him up. He read the letter and carried Zack in the house and closed the door.


End file.
